Nekros Arc
The third island is finally in sight. Alpha and Smoker are preparing to disembark on the island. And the crew members are just damn excited. But it seems that there is a problem; the island appears to be a pile of trash... "This," said Smoker, looking at the island, "Is literally a pile of shit..." "Can we even land here...?" questioned Alpha. Well, that just did it. Smoker took another long look at the island, and decided to simply camp out on the ship. So the other soldiers just put down their bags. Night fell. The moon let down a cool blue light. And the stars lit the heavens. It was indeed a peaceful night by which the Marines slept placidly. And at the same time, rather naïvely... Dawn broke. Alpha awoke to his instinctive call of hunger. So he casually walked over to the superstructure, and spontaneously headed into the kitchen. There, he opened the pantry, and reached for a cup of ramen... "What!!!" roared Alpha. Just like that everyone else woke up. Smoker, Tashigi, Kazar, Ned, the soldiers... From one kid's single roar at the absence of instant noodles. "Oi, oi..." said Smoker, "You don't have to yell like that..." "But Smo," justified Alpha, "All the food...is gone..." "You sure you didn't touch it while sleeping?" "Why me?!" Stop—the two had to find a way to get some food; at this point, everyone else was just as starving as Alpha was. Accordingly, Smoker and Alpha decided to fly back to Cresceluna to buy some rice. And cup noodles. So they transformed into their Devil Fruit forms—a hawk and smoke. A deep inhale was followed by a mighty jump; they flew off. Barely a few minutes after their take off, they realized that time was short. Alpha told Smoker to grab onto his feet; after which the action took place, he sped off at supersonic speed. "Mach 5!!" yelled Alpha. A burst of air appeared; afterwards a trail of white smoke tailed Alpha. It lead all the way back to the previous island, Cresceluna. All in twenty minutes. Smoker let go of his grip on Alpha's feet, and landed lightly with overwhelming awe. Alpha, on the other hand, had a hard time controlling his supersonic speed; he thereby screeched harshly with overflowing incompetence, crashing into a boulder. "Maa, I flew too fast..." commented Alpha, rather indifferently. As he got up the boulder crumbled into rubble. Alpha simply laughed off his incapability and stupidity, and walked over to Smoker. They planned out what to buy; conclusively, Alpha needed to buy cup noodles, while Smoker had to buy rice. To this end, they each took 25,000, and went their own ways. Twenty minutes passed. From the shoreline the two officers appeared from either side. They each held a crate full of food. Without a single word, they stacked and locked the crates together. Smoker grabbed onto the crate, which Alpha hooked onto with his talons. "This is one hell of a heavy load," remarked Alpha, while jumping, "Mach 5!!" Another burst of air appeared, and the two sped back to the battleship. Twenty mintues flew, completing an hour. And they arrived. But order seemed to be absent that particular moment, for a massive battle was taking place. Ten minutes ago, Nekros. "I hope Captains Smoker and Alpha return soon," said a soldier. "Me too..." replied another. The soldiers were hungry, with no guarantee that the officers would return soon. All they could do was hope for the best. But even when it seemed as if nothing could get worse, it did. The theif appeared. "Ah, bad timing," said the theif. "Hey," suggested a soldier, "Let's get him." The scene was much like a swarm of rats after a single piece of cheese, but with a slight difference; the cheese was not cheese but rather a cat. For, the thief took out his sword—still unsheathed—and fended off the angry Marines. Singlehandedly. "That's..." said Tashigi, "The O Wazamono grade katana, Reiu...!!" Now, Alpha and Smoker are back. Time to get things a little more fired up; Alpha dove straight at the thief without even slowing down. A massive cloud of smoke and dust enshrouded the area. It lingered for a while, with only the silhouettes of the two showing. Then it cleared. Only to reveal that the thief was fine, having blocked the attack with Reiu. Shock—the sword was in mint condition. Alpha was near detonating. He raised his arm and attempted to strike a punch. Just then, Smoker intervened, and blocked the attack. And he explained that the man was Captain Spartacus from G-1 Unit 1. Alpha stopped. And Spartacus got up. He gave his apologies for stealing the food; he had been stranded on Nekros for one month without food. Within mere moments the two became friendly with each other. While satisfying themselves with ramen, Alpha asked Spartacus to join the crew. But the latter couldn't. After all, he ''still was ''a member of G-1. "You don't have a crew anymore!" reasoned Alpha. "That doesn't justify my leaving," refuted Spartacus. "If you get more soldiers, they'll just die again!!" "But I don't have the authority to do what—" Thud. He fainted. So Kazar and Ned came running. Kazar put an oxygen mask on him, while Ned took a blood sample. The cause of Spartacus' fainting was because of poisoning from being exposed to the toxic air of Nekros. Kazar replaced the oxygen mask with an antidote mask, and Ned started an operation. He directly removed all the toxins from Spartacus' body, and restored him to health. "Ugh," groaned Spartacus, "I thought I was dying there..." "You were severely poisoned," said Kazar. "You need to rest for a while," said Ned. "Thank you..." Thirty minutes later. A large vessel appeared in the distance. A soldier, perceiving it to be a pirate ship, armed his rifle and alerted everyone. Once in range, the soldier aimed at the ship. He, however, noticed the word "MARINE" on the flag; he put down his gun. Instead, with a red flare, he signaled the ship to turn to the island. A bright burst of red flames lit the evening. To which effect, the battleship turned and harbored. From the deck a lone man, tall and muscular, jumped off. He was Zora Lucis. The bright orange sun fell beneath the horizon; a dark pulse swept the sky. From the dark, the G-1 Unit 1 Den Den Mushi started ringing. It was Momonga; Zora answered. The two discussed, for quite a while, about the status report. Somehow, the topic shifted to Alpha—Momonga asked to speak to him. "Vice Admiral Mo," said Alpha. "Alpha D. Beta... It's been a while," replied Momonga. While the two were occupied in the conversation, the other officers began preparing for departure. Smoker planned to leave the route and go to Alabasta, while Spartacus and Zora planned to stay on route and go to Mortis. "What!!" roared Alpha. Once again, Smoker scolded Alpha for his yelling at inappropriate times. And as before, Alpha justified himself with an excuse. Category:AlphaDbeta Category:Stories Category:The Triple D